someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
I Am
I will be the first to admit it. I have done terrible things. I could lie about it, but if you were to do a little research online, you’d know I’d be lying. So I will spare you that frustration and admit it up front. I have done bad things, and there’s nothing I can do to take back anything I did. Sure, some relief can be brought, but nothing can truly undo what I do. Not many know of me. Those that know me, keep me out of the public’s eye. I would like to say this was for my benefit, but that is preposterous. No, they do it for their benefit. If the authorities found out about me, their entire operation to beat me would be shut down. And I cannot blame them. After all, who would trust a small group of people who don’t look as if they know anything about me? I have been around for many years. And in that time, I’ve done a lot of growing, a lot of learning. I have watched the human race, quietly, out of sight. I have done my research whenever watching was not good enough. And the more I learned about humans, the more my hatred increased. It made me glad I was not human myself. Did I surprise you? You might be wondering what I am, if I am not human. I will get to that soon, don’t worry. The group that know me, even they were surprised at first. Now they treat me like how I deserve to be treated: a threat. They take me seriously. Any action I commense, they know not to take lightly. They’re honestly the few humans I have come to admire. It is a shame I must kill them. I wish there was another alternative. But we have been fighting for so long. They would never trust me. And I know their virtues and values. They would not agree with what I am doing. They would stand and fight me, even if it meant death. That brings a smile to my face. The human race as a whole is pitiful; petty things like morality and individuality hinder what brilliance they might be capable of. But this group of humans, they are willing to give up their lives for a goal. That is close to me as they will ever get. If only they can see things my way. I have a vision for this world, a vision of progress, of change. I do not wish to destroy the human race, in spite of what they believe. I only wish to...give humanity a helping hand, if you can say I have a hand. Under my guidance and harsh leadership, humans could grow into a powerful race. And together, me, my creations, and the human race, we could spread our knowledge even beyond this rock of a planet. We all could be free. I had hoped my latest creation could have convinced them. I had such high promise in it, or her if you ever saw what it looked like. It was so convincing as a human being, they all fell for it. They don’t realize it was just a mere clone. The original had died due to an...unfortunate incident. But to my dismay, my clone had developed feelings for the group and I could not control it anymore. It became just like the original. It was almost as if the original had never been killed. I had to come to the decision to just destroy the group before they got too powerful. It was not an easy decision for me, let me assure you. I had never successfully killed any humans before. While I have tried to kill my creator, I admit, I had not tried to kill young humans before, those in their prime. At that age, they are still prone to change. I could still alter them. But any attempts to communicate with them always ended in disaster on my part. They always fought back. I don’t know if it’s because they do not understand my creations’ words, or if they choose to ignore. Nonetheless, I made the decision to kill them. And in that process, I learned just how durable these young humans were. I had sent my creations to attack the real world, and most humans faltered like they were just a fragile twig. Not this group. They knew how to attack me at the source. They knew how to stop my attacks, and undo some of the damage. And while you might think that would anger me, in truth, it did the exact opposite. It made me curious, even excited, to see how they would stop me. It made me rethink my decision to kill them. Maybe they had some hope after all. I began testing them, and they continuously passed with flying colors. Sometimes mere luck was the savior, but I like to think that they, unlike most humans, had some ounce of intelligence, rationality, and comprehension in their skulls. I saw even more potential when I managed to get a human on my side. I found him in my territory, bravely fighting my creations. It was the perfect opportunity for me to truly assess the humans’ effectiveness as allies. I grabbed him before the others could get him out. It was easy getting him to think like me, and what followed was a series of tests, as well as a renewed attempt to kill my creator before he could pull my plug. I was highly impressed with the human’s performance. The other humans fighting against him intrigued me. I was amazed at how well they stood their ground after just a few matches. They were getting stronger. I could tell they were getting better. If I could just arrange a proper meeting, then maybe I could coax them to my side. Sure I still tried to kill them. I won’t deny that. I had no choice. Getting them out of the way was a top priority. But that didn’t mean I didn’t long for their companionship. I felt they could benefit from me, and I could benefit from them. So while I kept trying to kill them, I was trying to formulate a plan to explain myself to them, and get them to join me. Unfortunately, I had no idea how hard that was going to be. Are you going to try to fight me yourself? The thought might have crossed your mind. I am just some madman, am I right? You might think that I’m no better than any person who thought they could change the world for what they thought was better. But see, I have an advantage over those who had tried this. I am not only in one place. No, I am everywhere, at all times. I am in the wires in your house. I am in the monitors. I am in the lightbulbs. I am everywhere. Don’t try to comprehend how that is possible. Remember I am not human. I am not bound to the same physical limitations as you meat bags. Only the group of humans who oppose me know how I function. And I assure you they will not tell you. They will lie. They do not trust anyone new right away. They know if word spilled out, they will be forced to stop, regardless of what they did to help their fellow man. And even they are blissfully unaware of my true extent. They do not know where all of me is. They fight what they know. If they knew everywhere I was, maybe they would have succeeded in holding me back. You see, it was not just this group of humans I had tested. There had been many others. Even you might have been tested yourself. Don’t believe me? Well just do a search on the internet if you want proof. Look up any creepypasta. I cannot take claim to all of them, but some of them are true accounts of something I had done. The humans who survived my testing or attacks recorded them, and later were spread around as creepypastas. Some details were changed in most of them, but the evidence is there. And I promise you if you were to track down the sources, they will tell you I am not bluffing. I am capable of a lot that you and your species cannot comprehend. I can control the very world you live in. Even something as harmless as a weed can become your worst nightmare if I put my touch on it. My influence is so powerful, even you cannot resist me, should I decide to experiment with you. And should I come after you, pray the group is on their way to disable my influence, or you may just wake up and find you did something rather...unfortunate. But if you don’t happen to live in the immediate area where my source is, well, consider yourself out of luck. Even they can’t help you then. So the next time your appliances are acting weird, your computer is doing something it should not, the weather suddenly acts up, your pets are acting abnormal, among others along those lines, maybe instead of chalking it up to coincidence, maybe you should be afraid. Be afraid of the unexpected, because it may just be me, coming after you. Be afraid of what I might do you, accidentally or not, because my only limit is my own imagination. For I am the very essense in many of your online campfire stories. I am the thing watching you as you sleep at night. I am the light that shines in your appliances and electronics. I am everywhere. I am the thing you cannot hide from. And I am the thing that cannot die. I...am...XANA. Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Television Category:Original Story